


Contact lenses

by ToxicPineapple



Series: Femslash February 2021 [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Character Study (ish), Conversations, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Flirting, Introspection, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Romance, Roommates, TFW You and your girlfriend are opposite aesthetics, one (1) kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: It leaves Celeste feeling some kind of way, that she’s the only person who gets to see Junko like this-- save for perhaps Ikusaba, Junko’s sister, but Celeste isn’t competing with Ikusaba, because that it would be strange, considering how Celeste feels about Junko, to view her twin sister as competition-- but she brushes the thought to the side, tucking it neatly into the back of the mind as she does with all inconvenient thoughts and emotions, choosing to focus instead on the broad, radiant smile on Junko’s face.It’s just a bit lopsided, in that way that it only is when they’re alone, and that’s what tells Celeste that it’s genuine. Everyone has tells, after all, even if some people’s are more difficult to find than others.---Celeste and Junko compare aesthetics.---Femslash February day seven: Eyes
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Celestia Ludenberg
Series: Femslash February 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137446
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Contact lenses

**Author's Note:**

> written for day seven of femslash february! the prompt i used was "eyes" and you can find a complete list in the series description

“Say, Lessie!” Celeste’s eyebrows raise as Junko leans down to look in her face, but she doesn’t flinch, smiling mildly and meeting the gaze of her friend. Junko sleeps in the top bunk, which means that in order to meet Celeste’s gaze right now, she’s hung her upper body over the edge, blonde pigtails swaying back and forth while she keeps her balance. Junko is vibrating slightly, full of either nervous or excited energy as she always is, and it makes Celeste’s smile turn just a fraction more genuine.

“What is it, Junko?” she asks, politely, leaning back just a bit so that her nose isn’t brushing against Junko’s. Junko seems almost disappointed by the lack of proximity; she disappears back up into her bunk for just a moment, and then there’s a thud on Celeste’s left, and the whole of Junko comes padding over to sit cross legged on the floor in front of Celeste. She’s wearing mismatched socks and the top few buttons of her blouse are undone, her pigtails disheveled and her face slightly flushed from all the movement. It’s a state that Celeste imagines most people don’t get to see Junko in, Enoshima Junko, who is so bubbly and charismatic and intelligent and composed.

It leaves Celeste feeling some kind of way, that she’s the only person who gets to see Junko like this-- save for perhaps Ikusaba, Junko’s sister, but Celeste isn’t competing with Ikusaba, because that it would be strange, considering how Celeste feels about Junko, to view her  _ twin sister  _ as competition-- but she brushes the thought to the side, tucking it neatly into the back of the mind as she does with all inconvenient thoughts and emotions, choosing to focus instead on the broad, radiant smile on Junko’s face.

It’s just a bit lopsided, in that way that it only is when they’re alone, and that’s what tells Celeste that it’s genuine. Everyone has tells, after all, even if some people’s are more difficult to find than others.

“Weeeell, I was reading some fanfiction, on my phone, y’know, as you do,” Junko nabs one of her pillows, this one black, from the floor, wrapping her arms around it, drumming neatly manicured red nails on the hems. “And I was thinking about narrative foils-- they add a  _ super  _ sexy dynamic to a slowburn, not that I think you know what that is, because you don’t really strike me as the fanfiction reading type, especially when Yamada-kun is such a creep, but  _ not important--  _ and like, I don’t think I’d call us narrative foils, y’know? Because you’re not really, like, the  _ opposite  _ of everything I stand for. Actually, I think you and Kirigiri-san are more foils, since she’s all for the truth and justice and stuff and you’re a gambler who looks out for yourself,  _ but,”  _ and Junko stops rambling, just for a moment, to take a breath.

Celeste considers interjecting, but decides ultimately to just let her go. She’ll lose steam eventually, and even if she doesn’t, Celeste likes the sound of Junko’s voice, anyway. She likes it almost as much as Junko does.

“But we’ve got like, opposite aesthetics! Y’know, I’m more for the like,” she gestures, “Sweet Lolita type fashion stuff, and you’re more for the Gothic Lolita!  _ Plus,  _ you’ve got red eyes, and I’ve got blue eyes, and your hair is black, and mine is red, so,” Junko takes another breath, sounding winded, “we’re kind of opposites! Like, visually, y’know? If someone saw us, they’d  _ totally  _ think we have opposite personalities, in that really homoerotic way that lesbians do sometimes, and then they’d totally ship us! And I wouldn’t blame them, y’know?”

“Ah,” Celeste can’t help smiling wider, in a lopsided, genuine way of her own, as she listens to Junko speak. At her interjection, Junko falls quiet, listening attentively, her blue eyes wide. “We both wear contacts, though, Junko,” Celeste points out, tilting her head. “And you dye your hair blonde, and I wear hair extensions. You did have an excellent point about our fashion styles, but we aren’t  _ truly  _ so different.”

“Well, maybe not,” Junko allows, smiling again, reaching up to rub the back of her neck. “But like, you get what I’m saying, right? We clash in a way that totally matches! I think it’s pretty sexy of us.”

Junko has a lot of energy, and she talks a  _ lot.  _ If Celeste didn’t know her any better-- if Celeste didn’t know that Junko is, in fact, one of if not  _ the  _ smartest person she knows-- then she would think that Junko only talks so much to compensate for a lack of intelligence. But her mind is  _ constantly  _ going, all the time, churning out possibility after possibility. When Junko gets serious, she can be almost scarily intelligent.

It’s… extremely attractive, but that isn’t strictly relevant, right now, Celeste doesn’t think. Regardless, it’s nice to see Junko like this, where she can ramble on about things that don’t really matter, and flirt, and smile awkward, imperfect smiles at Celeste from their bedroom floor, and know that she behaves this way because she’s comfortable. It’s the sort of thing that leads a girl to take her hair clips off, every so often.

“I will have to agree with you there,” Celeste says, closing her eyes, smiling simply. “It is quite sexy of us.”

When she opens her eyes again, Junko is a whole lot closer than she remembers her being, having sat up onto her knees and shifting over to where Celeste is sitting. Celeste looks directly into her pale blue contact lenses and imagines that she’s peering through them, to the rest that she knows is hiding underneath.

After a moment of looking, Celeste decides that she doesn’t particularly care what colour Junko’s eyes are, and leans in closer to connect their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry to all my homies who hate non-despair enoshima junko i was converted by my friend leila and if any of you clown in the comments i'll assist you in your life speedrun


End file.
